A Teddy Bear Is Worth A Thousand Words
by ro-sham-bo211
Summary: Crossover with CSI. Sara leaves Vegas and falls for someone in D.C. GregSara Angst TonySara. Written by other author. NCIS characters come in about ch. 3 PLEASE REVIEW!If I don't get enough reviews I might not continue. Character Death in later chps
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or CSI or its characters.

Pairings: Sandles angst/ TonySara

Summary: Sara leaves Vegas to work for NCIS. Who does she hook up with when she gets there?

Genre: Tragedy/Angst

A/N: This is from Sara's POV

-----------------------------------------------

"Grissom, if you don't sign my leave papers, I'm gonna have to quit."

"Sara, I can't sign these. I need all the help I can get, adding you to my list of people on leave; I only have Nick Catherine and Greg."

"Well then, I'll have my resignation in by tomorrow." I waited for an answer but was greatly disappointed when none came. Why was he so calm about this? It made me furious.

It was time to move on now. Ecklie was on my case every day, I was tearing myself up on the inside because of Grissom, a couple of suspensions and having to put a friend six feet under yesterday.

It was final.

I was leaving Vegas.

------------------------------------------------

"It doesn't have to end this way, Sara."

"Gil, I told you: When you come around, it might be too late. It's too late and I can't turn back now."

"Sara, I'm sorry."

"Yeah so am I."

Today was my last day at the lab. My locker was cleaned out, my paper work finished and turned in, and so far, I had managed to avoid the team. The lab had been my second home for almost six years. The reality of it all hadn't even started to sink in yet, but it would eventually. A box fell onto the ground as I opened the door to my car. In it was a teddy bear with a lab coat, shades, black shoes and in its right hand, it held a small black red rose.

--------------------------------------------

Everything was packed up and the moving truck was ready to head out. I was leaving Vegas and going to D.C. I was leaving everything and everyone behind. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't even said goodbye. Not to Warrick, Catherine, Nick, definitely not Grissom. Not even Greg. Nobody would notice or even know that I wasn't coming back, with the exception of Greg and Grissom. I wish that I could see everyone one more time before I leave, but I couldn't go back to the lab. It would hurt too much. Until now, I hadn't realized that my whole life was connected to the lab and the people inside it. Vegas was everything to me, but what happens in the Sin City, stays there.

----------------------------------------------

My flight would be loading in three hours. What was I going to do in an airport for three whole hours? I had sold just about everything in the last couple of days my apartment, a couch, my car, my entertainment center, and my dresser. I packed everything else or threw it away.

"_Sara, the flowers don't have to be real for the love to be."_

Those were the last words Greg had spoken to me, and all along I thought that it had been a joke. The plane would start boarding in fifteen minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

-------------------------------------------------------

_Thank you for flying on Delta airlines we hope that you enjoy your stay in the D.C. area._

I just flew halfway around the world. Well, maybe not that far. It was only 20:30 or 8:30 pm. Time to head home I guess, but first I have to go find my car. Section B row 13. There it is my new car; a black company issued Impala.

213 Maple Grove Street, apartment E, building 3, third floor. I put the key into the lock, and turned it. CLICK. I pushed the door open and flipped on the lights.

"Hey Sara."

"GREG?"

"In the flesh."

"But how?"

"Sara I doesn't matter. We just need to talk."

"About what Greg?"

"About what! Sara you just got up and quit your job, sold your apartment, and then flew all the way out to D.C.!"

"Greg don't take this personally…"

"It was because of Grissom wasn't it?"

"Greg…"

"You know what maybe I should just leave." He pushed passed me and walked out the door without a single glance back.

I should have kept my mouth shut. I should have given him a chance. He just wanted to help, and I was a jerk. SIGH I brought this on myself.

-----------------------------------------------------------

In the last three hours I have left him twelve messages, and still nothing. I need a drink.

_Beer, vodka, hmm what to drink? _

After downing enough alcohol to knock out a horse I am pathetically drunk, and he still hasn't called back I really screwed this one up.

----------------------------------------------------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Time to get up, and get ready for work. UGH!

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yeah I'm new here today."

"Can I see your I.D.?"

"Uh…here."

"Sara Sidle. Okay take the elevator up to the third floor then Director Morrow's office will be up the stairs and to your left."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Tony grow up!"

"Kate, Kate, Kate. I'm as grown up as I'm gonna get."

"Hey you two knock it of Gibbs is in a bad mood today."

"How do you know Probie?"

"Because Tony he has two cups of coffee."

"Oh."

"Do I pay you people to sit around in a circle and hold hands like a bunch of hippies or are you useful to me?"

"Hey Gibbs," said Tony.

"I need coffee."

"Boss you already have two cups on your desk."

"They're empty DiNozzo!"

"Of course they are..."

---------------------------------------------------------

"ENTER."

"Director Morrow?"

"Ah. You must be Sara Sidle."

"Yes"

"Well I'm assigning you to Special Agent Gibb's and his team. They're some of the best, and from what I've heard you'll fit right in."

"Well, thank you Director, but I don't think that I should just jump right in. I mean don't I need some training or something?"

"Yes, but you'll catch on soon enough. Anthony DiNozzo will help you. He and Gibbs will teach you everything that you need to know."

"Your desk is down stairs. Gibbs will be waiting for you; he'll tell you what to do next."

"Thank you for your time Director Morrow."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Jethro Gibbs?"

"Can I help you?" he questioned.

"I'm Sara Sidle…"

"Oh…you're the one from Vegas right?"

"Yeah."

"Go Talk to Tony."

"Hello beautiful. Anthony DiNozzo, but please call me Tony."

"Sara Sidle."

"Okay let's go meet everyone."

"Right now!" I asked.

"Sure why not? Okay this is Kate, Gibbs, and that's McGee. Call him Probie though."

"Why Probie?"

"Probationary. Well he's not on probation any more, but it kind of stuck."

"Oh." This guy was way flirtatious, but charming in his own way. I have the feeling that I'm never going to get bored around here.

"Down to the basement…This is Dr. Mallard our medical examiner, and Jimmy his assistant."

"Hi."

"Last but not least Abby's lab, she is our forensic scientist."

"Whoa."

"Yeah I know that's what I said the first time I met her too."

"She's Goth?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Hi Tony!" exclaimed Abby.

"Hey Abs."

"So what brings you two down to my lab?"

"I'm just showing Sara around the place."

"You're not another creepy ATF lady, or a Fed, or a spook are ya?"

"No I just started here today."

"Oh okay. Well, welcome aboard!"

"You two had better not be distracting Abby." Growled Gibbs.

"Never," said Tony.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Sanders."

"Greg its Catherine, we could really use your help back here."

"I know. I'm flying back in tomorrow."

"Is she coming back with you?"

"No….."

"Greg maybe we should just give her some space and time to think."

"Yeah I guess so."


End file.
